


Girl Crush

by Lightning_Strikes_Twice



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, femme!Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Strikes_Twice/pseuds/Lightning_Strikes_Twice
Summary: Dorian mastered shifting in KOA (spoiler), and now he has some fun with it.(Basically, we were shown Dorian could shapeshift into a female body and it seems unfair that we never got to see him explore that)
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Girl Crush

“Do you intend to keep me waiting all night, princeling?” Manon drawled, leaning back against the pillows, feigning annoyance, even as she knew he could hear the amusement in her voice. “Shall I start without you?” She teased, trailing her fingers along the plain of her stomach, lower, along the soft skin of her inner thigh, breath hitching slightly as an invisible hand caught her wrist and pinned it above her head before her fingers could reach their desired destination. She opened her mouth to protest as the door to the bathing room off the bedroom opened and every thought left her head. 

Because Dorian stood in the doorway, but he was..

“You know better than that, witchling,” he said, his tone low, almost bored as he beheld her shocked expression.

She blinked as her eyes scanned over his body, leaning against the doorway, and she was certain she’d forgotten how to breathe.

She drank in the long, dark hair that now spilled over his slim shoulders, full breasts dipping to a toned waist and curving hips, the black lace of the nightgown over top of it leaving very little to the imagination. She flicked her gaze up to his face, where those same smoldering sapphire eyes glowed with amusement as a smirk spread over fuller, graceful lips. Lips that were painted an almost lewd shade of red. 

“Like what you see, witchling?” He’d even shifted his voice to sounded different; higher pitched, yet still husky, alluring, fully in command. 

He stalked towards the bed, hips swaying with each step in a way that had Manon gasping as she realized she had yet to breathe. She sat up as he approached, golden eyes wide, but pupils dilating ever so slightly as he reached the edge of the mattress and climbed up, crawling slowly towards her. The smirk had yet to leave those ridiculous lips.

Manon decided she wanted that lipstick to paint her like blood.

“I must say, this is new, even for your unconventional interests, princeling,” she growled as he reached her, and perched himself in her lap, straddling her hips. She couldn’t tear her gaze from those lips, now parted in a grin as he took in her stuttering heartbeat, her ravenous stare, the way her fingers twirled in his now chest-length hair.

“I’ve been curious,” he shrugged. “Say the word and I shift back, but something tells me,” the smirk returned, “that you’re enjoying this as much as I am.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, shifting his hips against hers as her back arched and she pressed herself into him. 

“You look ridiculous with your lips painted like that,” she said as she pulled back, but her gaze had that predatory glint he’d seen in them when she sized up an opponent on the battlefield. 

“Perhaps,” he purred as he bent to trail his lips along her jaw, her neck, reveling in the small sound that escaped her as he brushed past the hollow of her throat. “Will you look ridiculous when I paint your body with my lips, witchling?” 

A thought pushed through the haze that was already threatening to fill her mind, and Manon reached down to grab his chin and haul him back up to look her in her eyes. Sapphire questioned gold as she struggled to find the words. “You said you were curious. What about?”

He laughed lightly, swirling his hips a bit as he considered. Manon decided he liked his own hips a bit too much for his own good. 

“You make such delicious noises, witchling. When I touch you. When my mouth is on you. I was curious what made you sound that way.”

A lesser man would have run at the smile that spread across Manon’s face. 

“In that case, princeling, or, I suppose, princess,” his breath caught as she surged from under him, flipping them so that he was pinned beneath her, “As much as I love being held down by you, I think tonight it’s my turn.” She surged forward before he could protest, crushing those full lips beneath hers, forcing them open and licking into his mouth. His back arched up and she ran her hand down his body, pausing to knead one of his breasts, pinching his nipple between her fingers through the thin lace of the nightgown. He gasped against her lips and she huffed a laugh. “Feels a bit different, doesn’t it?” 

“Are they always so sensitive?” His back arched again as Manon pinched harder, a soft whine now escaping his lips. 

“Sometimes,” she mused, leaving his mouth to trail down his throat, biting as she went. He groaned at that and thrust with his hips, as if trying to find friction. Manon chuckled against his skin. “It doesn’t quite work like that, princess.” She slotted her leg between his, continuing her work on his neck, smiling to herself at the slickness on her thigh as Dorian ground his hips again. 

He hissed at the contact, moving his hips slowly, as if adjusting to the new feeling. Manon continued kissing down his chest, sliding the straps of the nightgown off his shoulders as she went, baring the full, pert breasts to her completely. She flicked her tongue over a nipple and Dorian whined again. She clamped her mouth around it and sucked as she moved her hands from where they had been trailing up and down his smooth thighs higher and higher, removing her leg from between his, using it to force his knees wider. Dorian’s groan of protest at the lack of contact turned to a high-pitched moan as she dragged two fingers down his slick center. Slowly, pausing the circle lightly where she knew he’d be most sensitive. 

“Fuck!” Dorian’s eyes flew open, that lilting new voice gone raspy with pleasure. Manon laughed and raised her head to meet his eyes as she continued to circle her fingers, watching his pupils dilate, black consuming sapphire, as he gasped for breath, his smaller, delicate hands fisting in the sheets around him. She moved to kiss his jaw, under his ear, keeping her fingers moving steadily, slowly applying more pressure as he adjusted. 

“Is this what you were curious about, princeling?” The only reply that escaped his parted lips was a broken moan. “You make some rather delicious noises yourself,” she breathed, dipping her fingers lower, slowly sliding one into him, her own breathing going shaky at the wetness she found. 

Dorian’s breath hitched, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. Manon moved her finger ever so slightly, curving it, and slowly moving back and forth, drinking in the small, high pitched moans now leaking from Dorian’s parted lips. By the time she added a second finger, he was shaking beneath her. Manon caught his lips with hers, as if she could swallow the sounds, sliding her other hand down to rub her thumb over the most sensitive part of him, curving her two fingers inside of him again, bringing him right to the edge.

He shuddered underneath of her as he came, his moan against her lips more of a surprised cry, his back arching as he tightened deliciously around her fingers. She kept her thumb where it was on him, knowing it would drive him mad, as she sat up to stare at his flushed face. Dark hair splayed out on the pillows around him, pink blooming in those high cheekbones. His lovely eyes were glazed as he watched her with a lazy smile on his pouty lips. She smirked at him as she brought her fingers to her own lips, sliding them against her tongue. He groaned at the sight of her, golden eyes blazing as they held his stare as she licked her fingers clean, her other hand still teasing him. 

“Enjoying the taste, witchling?” 

She gave him a wicked grin as she pulled her fingers from between her lips. “Shall I show you how much I’m enjoying your taste, princess?”

And before he could so much as roll his hips against her at the thought she had shoved the hem of the nightgown higher on his hips and placed her hands between his knees, opening them wider so that she could kneel between them. She kissed along the inside of his knee, along his thigh, sucking bruises as she went, trailing a feather light finger down his other thigh. She reached the apex of his thighs and hovered, laughing softly at his whine of encouragement. She met his stare, that predatory gleam back in her eyes and he knew that for as long as he lived he would never forget the sight of her perched between his legs, ready to devour him like her prey. 

“You’ve made yourself quite cute, princeling,” was all she said before licking a broad stroke directly along his center. 

Dorian saw stars. She gripped his thighs, nails digging in slightly as she swirled her tongue against him. He threw his head back and swore again as her tongue circled that bundle of nerves at his center, then slid back to dip in and out of him. His fingers tangled in her moon white hair, and the cry that escaped his lips sounded foreign to his own ears. She hummed a laughed against him, the sensation making him grind his hips against her. She slid a hand from his thigh to join her tongue, two fingers slipping into him again as her tongue circled. She hooked her fingers as her tongue brushed over him and his vision whited out.

He came again with her name on his lips, every muscle in his body tightening as release slammed through him. Manon licked him through it, pulling back finally, hair mussed and lips red and slick. She smiled down at him, watching as sapphire eyes slowly became lucid, as his breathing slowed.

She crawled up his body, until her lips hovered just above his. 

“Would you like to know how you taste, princeling?” she whispered. 

He lifted his lips to meet hers in response, hands tangling in her hair once more, pulling her down to him. Bodies flush against each other, they kissed lazily, deeply. 

Manon finally pulled back, her molten gold gaze drinking in his every feature, the red from his lips smeared over his mouth and jaw, which she was sure her own face mirrored. It trailed along his neck, down his chest, lower, lower, lower. A smile tugged at her lips at the sight of him like this. 

“It has been too long since a woman has warmed my bed,” she mused. He blinked at her, arching a brow in question. She laughed. “You did not think I would spend my entire immortal life limiting myself to one kind of lover, did you?”

Dorian’s eyes sparkled in amusement. “You forget witchling, that you are the one warming my bed,” he wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them, Manon laughing as she landed on her back against the mattress. “And what kind of host would I be if I didn’t repay you for de-flowering me?”

Manon snorted, but her eyes were once again drawn to his lips, now swollen from kissing her, parting in a smile as her caught her stare. 

“Why don’t you stop talking, and show me what those gorgeous new lips of yours can do, princeling?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Like what you read? Come chat on tumblr @lightning-strikes-twice


End file.
